A person must be warm during the night in order to have a satisfactory night's sleep. The problem is greater in children who tend to throw off their blankets and who do not, during sleep, replace the blankets upon themselves. The metabolism is lower during sleep, which requires covering to maintain body temperature. This is complicated by the fact that most sleeping is at night when the temperatures are usually lower. Thus, proper covering is required for proper sleep.
This problem is addressed, particularly for children, by the provision of blankets which serve as a night garment by wrapping around and closing around the child. In other words, the blanket becomes a garment by wrapping it and closing it around the child. Such are not suitable for older children who have the freedom to get up at night, perhaps to go to the bathroom. Such children must be kept warm and also be provided with a garment which permits them to achieve mobility. The closing blankets do not permit this, but are designed for infants.